Jealously of the Heart
by Hikari 'Kari' Kimura
Summary: What happen when Kouichi cousin kidnaps him and hides him in a place where he doesn't know where he is. Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

_**Kari Kimura:**__ I decided to start this story because I was thinking of an old show I used to watch and I wanted to use some part of that show in this story. But I can't remember most of the show only small parts of it and I don't remember the name of the show. And sorry the digimon aren't going to be in it, and no one went to the digital world. And I have some of my own characters I made up in here._

_Digimon Frontier kids and the Zero Two kids are in here and they look the same as in the show. But most of them will arrive in the first couple of chapters. And the parents of the children in the digimon will be in here too. As well as the parents of my made up characters._

_I do not own Digimon or the characters only my characters_

* * *

_**Jealously of the Heart**_

_**Chapter One**_

* * *

Why was it cold? Why was it dark? Kimura Kouichi asked himself those questions over and over again. His eyes flutter open to find himself what seems to look like a room. Although he couldn't see very well because it was dark, but as his eyes gotten adjusted to the darkness, he saw what was in the room seems to be a chair. He also saw next to the chair seem to be a bed that look like one of those beds that a student lays in when they get sick in school. He got up feeling his way to the nearest wall.

With his hand, he was searching for a light switch or a window. After ten minutes he quit giving up. He felt his way back to the spot where he woke up. He wanted to know where he was and how he got there. He started to think of what he remembered.

**_(Flash Back)_**

_"Ok let's just put this there and then we're done" Kouichi said as he was finish up a project he and his best friend Nagayama Lily Ann or Lily as she likes people to call her. Kouichi was wearing a white pants and a reddish brown long sleeve t-shirt. He's the smartest kid in class, he's also was popular in his class although he ignores it._

_"Alright, we're done and its due in a week" Lily said. She was wearing a white shirt and white jeans. She had her hair in a ponytail. "Oh, it's getting late. Looks like you have to get home." She said as she walked him to the door after the put their finish project up._

_"Seeya tomorrow Lily" he said to her as he left her house. She shouted "Seeya tomorrow Kouichi-Sama." He was walking down the road as the sun was just below the horizon. He was half way home when he had a weird feeling that someone was behind him. He stop turned around but saw nothing. He taught it was nothing so he just started back on walking on his was home when he felt something on his neck and everything went black._

**_(End Flash Back)_**

Now that he notices that's his head started hurting. He lay on the floor and as soon as his head was on the floor he fell into a deep sleep. His eyes started to open slowly and saw there is some light. On his side he couldn't see where the light was coming from. He also saw a shadow of some in the room. He turned to see is cousin Sara sitting next to him grabbing stuff out of a bag.

Sara looks at him when she finishes taking some stuff out of the bag. "Your awake" she said, but not in her usual voice but instead of someone guilty.

"Where am I?" Kouichi asked his cousin as he sat up. He was hoping that this was a joke but he didn't like the answered he got.

"Doesn't matter where you are because you're not leaving here ever again." She said. "Here I brought you some chicken noodle soup and a blanket." She handed him a thin blanket and the container of soup.

"But why? Kouichi asked. "I have to get home why are you doing this?"

"Shut up" Sara yelled at him and he shank back. Then she said in an apology yet nerves voice. "I'm so sorry, but you can't go back just stay here for a while. Here" She points to the soup "drink up. I got to go." With that she left.

He sat there for a minute after she left. He saw a table and put the soup there and ran to the door to try to open it. He tried again and again but it wouldn't budge open. And he looked around for windows but he couldn't find any. Or anything that seem to be an opening of any sort.

Giving up on his search on trying to find a way out. He went to the container of soup and opened it. He started to eat and drink it because he didn't have a spoon and he realized that the soup was cold and not warm, like it wasn't heated at all. But he didn't care he was hungry and he didn't know how long he was going to be here.

* * *

_**Kari Kimura:**__ That's it for the first chapter of this story. I hope you like it. Bye._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kari Kimura:** I'm back and now here is the next chapter. Like I said before but maybe in different words. There are no digimon in this story only the kids and their parents. So all the stuff that happen in the digiworld never happen. Disclaimer I do not own Digimon or the character except for my characters._

* * *

_**Jealously of the Heart**_

_**Chapter Two**_

* * *

It has been a week since Kouichi disappeared. Lily was worried when he didn't go to school the next day. And now every day he has been gone she has been getting more worried. Kouichi mom is in a worse position than she is because any caring mom would go over board over their missing child. Lily went out every night to find her best and she made a vow to herself that she would look for him until the day he is found and is safe and sound. She also has a secret crush on her best friend, not like she'll admit anytime soon.

Kimura Tomoko has been depressed ever since her son went missing. She hadn't been to work in days nor has she had gotten any sleep. She first lost her younger son in a divorce with her ex-husband. In the middle of her divorce she had to make a decision on which son she took or she would lose both of them. So she picked her eldest. And now she lost her eldest son. It was her ex-husband mother idea saying that both of them shouldn't tell the boys about one another for the rest of their lives. What she didn't expect was that Kouichi had found out about his brother. She thought it was impossible since he was one and a half years old since the divorce. But then again she knew he find out eventually.

She went to the fridge and got bottle water out, took the top off and took a drink out of it and went to the table sat the water down on the table before she sat down. She put her hands on her head and she started to cry. She didn't know what do, or what she could do.

_**(Flash Back)**_

_When she talked to the police about his disappearance, they had asked her if he somehow ran away. But of course she said he didn't run away because he had no reason to run away. Then they asked her if she knew anyone that had a grudge against him. She said no one that she knew of had a grudge against him. The police wanted to ask her if she had anything to do with it but one of the_ police officer she recognized as her ex-sister in law she got along with when she was married to her ex-husband.

Minamoto Kimiko a police officer defended Tomoko knowing that she didn't have anything to her son disappearance. After all Tomoko son was her nephew that was missing.

**_(End Flash Back)_**

There was a knock at the door and Tomoko got up a wipe her eyes from any tears. She went to the door and opened it to find Kimiko at the door. Tomoko was glad that Kimiko came everyday since she told the police about her son disappearance. Kimiko told her everything the police was trying to do to find Kouichi. Tomoko invited Kimiko in and asked. "Do you want something to drink Kimi-San?"

"Sure, water please" Kimiko answer to her nickname. Tomoko got her a bottle of water from the fridge and gave it to her as they sat at the table. "So, how's Kouichi friend doing?" She ask Tomoko.

"Lily depressed, Miki, Lily mother said that she has been out looking for him every day." Tomoko said to her. Tomoko felt bad for Lily. Lily had been Kouichi best friend for a long time and she had a feeling that Lily might have feelings for her son, but not like she will admit it.

Both Tomoko and Kimiko talk about what they could do to find Kouichi. Soon it was getting late and Kimiko left. Tomoko decided that now she couldn't afford to take anymore days off of work. She was going to go to work the next day. At seven o'clock her mother came from visiting Benito and Akana and their daughter Sara.

Meanwhile Kimiko went to her Onii-San house to have dinner like she does once a month just to visit them and catch up. She hadn't talked to him since her last visit last month when they got into a little argument about Kouji and Kouichi should be able to see each other. But he disagree, afraid that Kouji would hate him more then he does now.

Kimiko walked in her Onii-San house and took her shoes off and went into the living room. "Hey" she said to the dog when the dog went up to her happily. She then turns her attention to Kouji. "Hey Kouji how are you doing?" She asked him and he shrugs his shoulder. She sometimes she has no idea what goes on in his head. She went into the kitchen to find Satomi, her Onii-San wife. "How are things going Satomi-San?" She asked.

"Things are going good Kimi-San Kouji new friend is making him open up a bit more everyday." Minamoto Satomi said as she was finishing dinner for them to eat.

"I notice, he never responded to me before when I asked him a question." Kimiko said as her Onii-San came in. "Hi Onii-San" she said to him wondering whether or not she should tell him about Kouichi disappearance. Tomoko would want Kousei to know about Kouichi disappearance. But she hadn't made up her mind to tell him.

* * *

_**Kari Kimura:** That's it for now until the next chapter. I kept Kouichi grandmother alive instead of her dying I hope you don't mind. I hope you like it. Bye._


End file.
